


Experimental Nature

by Aspidities



Series: The Alchemy of Romance [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe-No Powers, Dirty Talk, F/F, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Omega Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Dating Lena means Kara is learning all kinds of exciting new things.





	Experimental Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to school! Did you learn anything over the summer? Wanna share it with the class?
> 
> ;)

L-Corp’s patent was a resounding success. It hit the market backed up by a solid ad campaign that boasted of its very few side effects, and wiped the floor with the leading competition. Kara had seen the article in _The Economist,_ and hastened to send a congratulatory text, thumbs nearly tripping as she typed out a lame offer to help Lena celebrate, if she was so inclined. Then, as soon as she hit send, she cringed into her couch and berated herself endlessly for being such a moron, until her phone buzzed on the coffee table and she lifted her head to see Lena’s name flash on the screen. 

Turns out, Lena did want to celebrate, and that meant Kara was instructed to ‘wear something nice, but not flashy, my driver will be at your apartment building at 8pm, sharp, so don’t be late, his name is Dan and he’s very nice’ and she nearly dropped her phone through the table in her haste to jump up and comply. 

A half hour of hurried closet ransacking later, Kara found herself smoothing anxiously at the lapels of her nicest blazer, fervently wishing she could have found an iron, and shooting a quick text to Alex to let her know she’d be out late. (At least, she was hoping she would be.) She stopped in the hallway to smooth out her errant hair into a sleeker ponytail, but gave up when a curl kept springing back into place, no matter what she did. She grabbed for her keys and wallet, and was sprinting down the stairs to the ground floor by 7:58pm. 

At 7:59pm, she was being warmly welcomed into the back of a Rolls Royce town car by the beta driver, who was, indeed, very nice, and trying not to gawk at either the pristine car or the jaunty little chauffeur's cap on Dan’s head. She felt mildly like Macaulay Culkin in _Home Alone 2, _and almost said so to Dan, before she realized he’d politely raised the partition. She sank back into the nicest leather interior she’d ever even seen, and tried terribly hard not to panic. 

It wasn’t that Lena was intimidating. No. Well. _Yes_. Sort of. 

_Lena_ wasn’t intimidating. Lena laughed at her jokes, smiled when Kara tried to pick up the tab, and generally made Kara feel like a hero. They’d been on two dates already—after their accidental lab hookup—and both had been Kara’s idea. She’d taken Lena to the best diner in Midvale, and there had been some incredible makeout sessions in the back of Kara’s Subaru, as well as a very-appreciated blowjob. Then, she’d suggested a walk through the botanical garden, and earned some points when she knew what color of carnations the Victorian flower arrangers used to signify grief and mourning (pink). Lena’s eyes had sparkled, and she’d somehow been able to back the omega into a nearby tree and slide a hand under her skirt. 

She hadn’t been intimidated then...far from it. 

But Lena _Luthor_ was a different animal. At 25, Lena Luthor ran a Fortune 500 company, lived in a penthouse, had a chauffeured town car. Lena Luthor owned two paintings in her hallway worth more than all of Kara’s undergrad tuition. Lena Luthor had a doorman named Fred, a security team headed by a muscle-bound alpha named Carol, and two cooks—one who specialized in pan-Asian gastronomy, and the other was classically trained. She owned a Leer jet, a series of vacation homes, two racehorses, and what the omega casually described as a ‘conservation effort’ in the Maldives—although Kara strongly suggested that translated to a private island. 

“It’s a recovery beach for sea turtles,” Lena had said, rolling her eyes, but she didn’t disagree when Kara pointed out that an island was an island. 

Alex wouldn’t shut up about it, either. What’s it like to bang Lena Luthor was a persistent topic of conversation, even if Kara protested. “Does she have silk sheets?” 

“I don’t—“

“How about a Sybian machine?” 

“Alex, _come on._” 

“Just tell me if she owns a corset.”

And on and on, until Kara threw a box of Frosted Flakes at her head. 

So, the idea of dating Lena Luthor was a lot more complicated than dating Lena. For one thing, Kara didn’t know if she owned nice enough clothing. She shifted, uncomfortably, and tugged on the collar of her shirt twice, before lifting her arms to sniff surreptitiously. She was sweating up a storm, and felt like an ogre by the time Dan pulled up in front of a large, industrial-looking building, where a steady thump was emitting from behind plain, metallic walls. 

It turned out that Lena’s idea of ‘celebrating’ involved an invite-only nightclub inside of a refurbished steel refinery. The doorman checked Kara’s ID doubtfully, looked her up and down, but finally, he somewhat-begrudgingly led her up a series of stairs, passing the club floor below, which was throbbing with so many bodies that it looked like a living carpet. 

Lena was in a booth in the roped-off VIP section, and she was laughing, leaning into Jess’s shoulder at something Jack had said. When she saw Kara, however, her eyes lifted and she waved, smiling broadly. “Kara! You came!”

By the warm, intimate way Lena hugged her, Kara could tell she was already a bit tipsy. “We’re celebrating.” Jack informed her, waving over Lena’s shoulder, and Kara grinned back. 

“I see that.” She couldn’t help but breathe in Lena’s scent—Tokyo Milk perfume, fresh laundry, chemical disinfectant, and something warm and feminine that was all Lena. “You having a good time? Congrats!”

“Thank you,” Lena led her into the booth with one hand after she withdrew from the hug, pushing Jack to make room. “It really is amazing. I’m so glad that patent went through.”

“Couldn’t have done it without your help.” Jack smiled slyly into his drink until Lena jabbed him with an elbow and some ended up on his suit. “Hey! I’m right.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “Lena’s the one who made the pill, genius.”

“To be fair, Kara really did help in the testing phase.” Lena’s lips twitched and she tossed Kara a wink. 

Kara threw a fake Scout salute and tried her best jaunty smile. “Just doing my Midvale best, ma’am.”

The table erupted into laughter, and Kara started to feel more at ease. She liked Lena’s friends. They seemed good to her, and that was about all the qualification Kara needed. Jack ordered a round of shots, and she found she was liking everyone more and more as the night wore on and drink after drink was consumed. After a while, Lena tugged her out onto the dance floor, and Kara, stumbling, followed. 

The floor was packed, and the air was humid with pheromones and alcohol. Kara breathed through her mouth, trying not to get too deeply into the calling, tugging pull of her instincts, but it was a lost cause. Lena snaked against her front, writhing and grinding her ass into Kara’s groin like she knew exactly what she was doing, and, as Kara caught sight of her hooded eyes, she realized that the omega definitely did. 

“I can feel you getting hard.” Lena purred into her ear, and Kara’s whole body shuddered. “Do you wanna fuck me right here?” 

“Jesus…” Kara pulled back and looked around, but no one appeared to have heard. “You know we can’t.” She answered, dropping her voice. 

“Not what I asked.” Lena leaned back and twined her arms around Kara’s neck, keeping her ass firmly magnetized to Kara’s crotch. She rubbed in figure eights, dipping down and then back up again. “I asked if you _wanted_ to.”

“Yes.” Kara hissed. She bit her lip. “God, yes, Lena….”

“You could, you know.” Lena’s slow rotations were mesmerizing. Kara felt like she was holding a snake charmer and a cobra, all in one. “You could slip me back into that booth, pull my dress up….no one would notice you filling me over and over…”

“Let’s get out of here.” Kara suggested, hot and urgent, pressing herself against Lena’s ass. The omega grinned to feel the firm bulge against her backside. 

“But we’re having _so_ much fun.” She protested, her voice a faux innocent lilt, even as her eyes danced wickedly. 

Kara groaned, and Lena smiled like it was a triumph. 

They ended up all over each other in the back of the town car before poor Dan could even fully get the partition up. Kara heard him politely cough once, and then her ears were swallowed up by the sound of Lena’s hand going for her belt buckle. The omega’s lips were dragging down the side of her neck, and her fingers were slipping the leather through clanking metal before Kara quite knew what to make of things. 

“Easy,” she gasped, eyes roaming to the partition. “I think he can hear us.”

“He’s very well paid.” Lena told her, carelessly, and pulled her zipper down. 

And that was how Kara ended up coming explosively all over Lena’s hand and into the front of her very expensive-Versace cocktail dress, in the back of her town car, before Dan had even pulled up at Lena’s building. 

“Fuck,” Kara sputtered, gawking at the mess she’d made. “Sorry, Lena, I—“

Lena didn’t seem all that perturbed, considering. She kept up a lazy stroking rhythm with her hand, as if she wanted to be sure she’d got everything out of Kara. As the alpha watched, she bent her head and gave a leisurely lick to the still-leaking tip. Kara swallowed, hard. 

“Do you have a napkin in your purse, or….” Kara trailed off. Lena smiled at her as if she were being very naive. 

“No.” She told Kara, simply, and when they got out of the car, she didn’t even bat a lash. Dan averted his eyes, politely, and waved them goodnight as if nothing was amiss. Kara’s mouth hung open all the way up seventeen floors in the elevator, until Lena grabbed her and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. 

Kara was never going to get used to the way Lena could do that. She knocked the alpha on her feet with relentless efficiency and the words that came out of her mouth were almost as filthy as she was beautiful. Kara didn’t think it was possible to get used to being hotly asked to ‘_fuck me so hard the neighbors know your name_’ or ‘_use me like a toy_’. 

Especially when it was Lena’s lips forming those words. 

She’d done some research, after that night, because Kara was a newly minted journalism student and she always checked her sources. She invited Jack out for a lunch, ostensibly as a ‘getting-to-know-you’ effort, and the handsome alpha had laughed himself silly when he divined the true purpose behind it. 

“Oh my god.” Jack wiped his brow with a napkin, shoulders rattling with mirth. “Are you really asking me if Lena has a dirty talk fetish?”

Kara cringed, but managed to stay upright. “No! No, I—“

“You are.” Jack looked absolutely delighted. He leaned across the table. “You actually are. Oh, Kara, _honey_. She’s an absolute freak. Dirty talk is the least of your concerns, honestly. Has she shown you the set of handcuffs she bought in Prague? Or the photos of her in Shibari bondage?”

Kara felt herself turn a variety of shades of red. “The…._what_?”

“Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure, myself. Not since grade school, anyway.” Jack’s eyes were sparkling. “We’ve known each other too long, at this point, and I’ve been known to date mostly fellow alphas. My tastes lean toward the _muscular_.” Jack leaned forward and gave her a raised eyebrow. 

Kara swallowed. “Um, that’s nice—“

“That’s hilarious, you’re too easy.” His smile broadened. “Never fear, I wouldn’t tread on Lena’s turf. Not when she’s so clearly fond of you.” He shot her a wicked, conspirator’s wink and tapped his brow. “But I can give you Veronica Sinclair’s number.”

He reached for his phone. “That canny bitch can tell you all about what Lena likes in bed, and she could use a reminder that Lena’s moved on.”

As it turned out, she definitely could. 

“Lena Luthor.” Veronica laughed, and the sound was smugly sexual. Kara bristled, but managed to reign it in, gritting her teeth as she followed the older blonde alpha through a factory floor. “God, I did love how wild she was in bed. Too much for you, Danby?”

“It’s Danvers.” Kara gritted out. “Kara Danvers. And no. Jack just said—-“

“Oh, I bet that flaming old queen said a lot of things.” Veronica’s lips quirked in what could have been a smile. “Lena was a lovely little pet for me, but then again, it takes a firm hand to rule her.” The other alpha had an appraising look as she inspected Kara up and down. “Don’t suppose that’s your thing, Dabbers.”

Kara found she was liking Veronica less and less the longer they spoke. “_Danvers_.” She repeated, feeling her fingers start to curl into her palm. “And you don’t know what my thing is.”

Veronica’s laugh was high and surprised, but her eyes glittered steel. “I suppose I don’t.” She studied Kara critically. “Where did she find you, anyway? Not one of her little sex studies.”

Kara flushed, heated, and cursed herself when Veronica bared her teeth victoriously. “Oh, God, she _did_. Lillian will love that. Well, I’ll bet she gave you a _ride_ for her patent’s worth. Still,” she slowed to a halt, turning to Kara and inclining her head knowingly. “Luthors don’t sully themselves with the madding crowd.”

Kara bristled, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise. “What do you mean by that?”

“I _mean_,” Veronica’s expression was insufferable. “That unless you can satisfy her _deeper_ needs, you’re not going to last long, _Danvers_. Tell her to give me a call, when you give up. I’m always around.”

Kara barely restrained lifting a lip. “Don’t worry.” She spat. “I’m sure Lena knows exactly how long to keep me.”

She spun on her heel to leave, after that, or she felt she was in danger of punching the other alpha’s pretty, smug face over and over until she had no teeth left to smile anymore. 

She was ruminating on all of this when she saw Lena next. Kara had suggested they have white wine and watch silent movies at her apartment while Alex was home visiting Eliza. There was a tangible thread of relief in her belly when she tugged the door open to see the omega’s smiling face, thrusting a bottle of Chardonnay into her hands and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She ushered Lena in, and tried not to think too hard about the things Veronica had said. 

But, it seems her little rendezvous with the older alpha hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“I hear you’ve been paying housecalls to my past lovers.” Lena said into her sip of wine, looking at Kara with amused eyes over the rim of her glass. 

Kara nearly choked. “Yes,” she sputtered, “but it’s not what you—“

“Trying to figure out if I’m some kind of kinky virago?” Lena’s mouth quirked, just a little. “I would think you’d know that by now. I did give you a handjob within minutes of meeting you.”

“It’s not—-you’re not—“ Kara put her head in her hands and groaned. “Did Jack tell you?”

“Yes.” Lena poked her with one long finger. “He tells me everything, you should know. And I don’t mind you asking around, but I didn’t need Veronica calling up my mother to tell her that I was dating one of my ‘study participants’.”

“God.” Kara slumped in her chair. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lena’s fingers curled around her arm and squeezed, once. She looked down at her fingers, and up again into green eyes that sparkled. “I hate my mother. Her opinions couldn’t mean less to me. And if Veronica was mad enough to call her up, then you really must have pushed her buttons. I’m almost impressed.”

“She’s an ass.” Kara grumbled. “I don’t know what you saw in her, but—“

“Convenience.” Lena shrugged. “She was the only alpha I knew in college, aside from Jack.”

Kara felt emboldened by Lena’s nonchalance, as well as the wine. “Not the only alpha you know now, though.” 

Lena’s smile was secretive. “No.” She took another slow, meaningful sip. “So, did you get the information you needed?”

“I think I’d do better with you.” Kara felt her heart beating faster, but she hoped it didn’t show on her face. “Secondary sources are all over the map.” 

“That they are.” Lena drained her glass in one elegant swoop and stood up, giving Kara a meaningful look. “Do you have a bedroom you’d like to show me to?”

Of course she did. 

Their mouths tangled, hot and messy, lips and teeth and tongue, in the dark of Kara’s crowded bedroom. Kara mouthed and grasped and humped, caught in the spider’s web of instinct and lust, and she moved forward, stumbling on until Lena’s knees hit the bed and Kara pushed her down to crawl on top. 

Lena was already impatient and ready, opening her legs and trying to grab Kara’s hand to put up her skirt, but the alpha trapped her hands instead, kissing her rough and firm until she whimpered. That sound was a goad—it drove into Kara and spiraled in her gut. She wanted to kiss the breath out of Lena. She wanted to open her and open her and climb inside. She wanted Lena to be the one gaping and struggling to form words. 

And, luckily enough, she had learned something from her reconnaissance, after all. 

Kara stripped Lena slowly, and methodically, kissing and biting the bare skin when it was revealed. The omega squirmed under her attentions, and tried to respond in kind, but Kara moved away, holding her down if needed. She didn’t take off her own clothes, and she didn’t heed the rising tone of frustration in Lena’s whines. She had a plan, after all. 

When Lena felt the cuff slip over her wrist, she looked at Kara like she’d never seen her before. Her green eyes were aflame. A California wildfire. Kara caught the other wrist, and gave it the same treatment, studying Lena all the while.

“Why, Miss Danvers.” Lena’s voice was breathy and amused. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I always do thorough research.” Kara told her, and tightened the leather, pulling it fast to the chain on the headboard. The chain she’d strategically placed, earlier this evening. Kara was no Boy Scout, but she did like to be prepared. 

(Buying the cuffs and chain was an ordeal, to be sure. She’d waited patiently in line at the leather shop, trying not to flush red at the overly helpful salesperson explaining the many ways in which she could use them, and how the leather was a vegan-alternative, locally made, etc…) 

Lena stretched on the bed, almost lazily, and tugged on the chain, testing. Kara watched her, eyes assessing. “You ever done this before?”

“Once or twice.” Kara smiled noncommittally. “Do you know the signals?”

“Red, yellow, green.” Lena repeated, somewhat raspily. Her eyes were flickering coals. “Do you know what you’re going to do to me?”

“That depends.” Kara ran a hand smoothly down the omega’s spine, and landed a quick open-palmed strike to her ass. She enjoyed the sharp intake of breath that followed. 

“On?” Lena couldn’t hide the way she had arched under the hand that lay on the small of her back. 

“If you’re a good girl.” A shiver ran through the omega’s skin, rippling like a horse flank. “Or. If you’re a bad girl.”

“Fuck.” Lena breathed. She tossed her head over her shoulder, and Kara couldn’t help but paint the picture in her memory—Lena, bent on the bed, laying with her ass arched up in the air, the last rays of evening sun spilling across her bare skin, dark hair falling over her back as she looked at Kara with eyes that smoldered and sang of desire. She didn’t want to forget a single detail. 

“I’ve been known to be both.” Lena’s lower lip indented with her teeth and Kara felt her body tighten in response. “Depending on the person I’m with.”

“I want you to be a _very_ good girl for me.” Kara leaned over and planted a kiss between the omega’s shuddering shoulders, as a precipatory phase. “Can you do that?” She bit the skin there, lightly. 

A low gasp. “Yes.”

Kara was nothing if not a thorough researcher. Every good journalist has to be, after all, which is why she felt the need to test her theory. She let her palm come down in a hard smack, raising a red flush to the pale skin below, and then another. And another. A flurry of blows rained down on the omega’s ass. She made Lena count them, and felt a delighted thrill when Lena did, and even added on a thank you at the end. 

Her hands roamed the reddened flesh she’d created, squeezing and pinching. She found her inner alpha liked marking Lena this way, since she could not bite her. She also liked the sounds Lena was making, especially whenever her fingers dipped lower, to slip through clinging wetness. 

“_Kara_,” Lena panted, as two fingers entered her with brutal swiftness, testing the waters. “Kara, Kara, _Kara_…”

Kara had never found her own name quite so appealing. “That’s right.” She slid her thumb teasingly around the reddened hood of Lena’s clit, already swollen and throbbing. “Remember who’s fucking you.”

Lena let out something like a whimper at that, and Kara’s confidence soared. She sucked a bruise into the small of Lena’s spine and slipped three fingers in to the knuckle. Lena was wet as anything, and from the way she clenched and rippled along the length of Kara’s questing digits—she was probably very close. Kara withdrew, ignoring the rising moan of protest, and slapped her again, this time closer to her slick, vulnerable cunt. Her fingers landed on Lena’s inner thigh, splayed, and when she squeezed, Lena let out a noise that Kara had never heard before. 

Interesting. She did it again, watching for the reaction, and Lena didn’t disappoint. The omega’s breath stuttered, and she curled her fingers into the cuffs. Kara’s smile widened. Her next slap landed right between Lena’s spread, trembling legs, and the omega arched and moaned so loud she thought the neighbors would definitely hear. Kara’s fingers came away dripping wet, and she did it again, and again, aiming for the bright little bud of the omega’s clit. 

“God, Kara,” Lena choked out, fisting into the cuffs. The chain rattled, and the leather was squeaking. “I’m gonna—“

“No.” Kara removed her hand again, and felt that same victorious thrill swell in her gut, as Lena let out an agonized whine and tried to rock back for more stimuli. “Not yet. Be a good girl.”

Lena quavered, and bit her lip. “Fuck. Okay. Yes.”

She shook, though, and whined plaintively when Kara left the bed, the mattress groaning as she shifted her weight. Lena’s eyes watched her, thick with desperation, and widened in clear approval when Kara rolled the nightstand drawer open, removing a tinfoil package. Kara held the condom up like a prize. She wasn’t surprised anymore at how much she was enjoying this. 

“Can you be a good girl while I fuck you?” 

The answer to that was non-verbal, but Kara understood Lena perfectly, anyway. She climbed back onto her bed, and pulled Lena’s hips up, nudging her knees apart. Once again, she paused, hand on Lena’s sweating spine, to observe the picture she’d painted—the omega trembling, hair sticking to her face, lips swollen and red, looking back at Kara like she was a conquering hero. The sun was going down, now, and the whole room was awash in red. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lena.” Kara stroked a hand up the omega’s thigh, collecting slippery strands that clung to her fingers. She pressed a kiss to Lena’s arched back, closing her eyes momentarily. “God.”

Kara had barely considered her own needs during the spanking, but she wasn’t surprised at all to find herself swollen and throbbing with the immediacy of need, as she pulled her fly down and fished herself out in one trembling hand. The condom presented a brief struggle, and she had to tear it with her teeth, but in the end she got it rolled down without much issue, groaning as the warmth of her own hand provided a temporary stimuli. 

Lena was looking back with hooded eyes, watching the progress through the veil of her dark lashes. “Kara…” There was a breathy, feminine quality to the omega’s voice that was definitely going to play on a loop in Kara’s mind during some later masturbation fantasy. “Please.”

Kara stroked herself slowly, pumping into her palm. The latex was thin, and she could feel how hot and hard she was already. The alpha closed her eyes, and was almost lost in a rutting haze, drowning in the urge to spill, but a whimper from Lena had them springing back open. 

“Please what?” She urged, even as she lined herself up, rubbing the covered tip against Lena’s clit and down to press against her entrance. 

“God.” Lena huffed, impatient. “Fucking…._put it in already_, Kara or I swear to—“

A stinging slap to her raised ass cut the omega off with a sharp cry. “No. Bad girl. Ask me nicely.”

Tears were pressed into Lena’s eyes, but Kara knew she wasn’t about to cry from fear or pain. She watched, waiting to see what Lena would do, and the omega didn’t disappoint. 

“_Please_.” She finally managed. “Please fuck me.”

That was good, because Kara definitely wouldn’t have lasted much longer. She sank into Lena with a grateful groan, and rubbed her hand lovingly over the marks she’d made on the omega’s ass. Lena let out a sharp, high moan, and pressed back to take more, rocking on the bed with her knees spreading wider. 

Things got heated and hazy, after that. Kara really did intend to start slow and keep it that way—she really did. At least, at first. But Lena wasn’t having any of that, judging by the rising desperation in the omega’s moans, and the way she was biting at the bed, twisting in the cuffs, practically pleading with Kara for more, more, more. So she lost control and lost it hard—slamming into Lena with ravaging, punishing thrusts and snarls emitting from her throat. 

Still, something was missing. Lena was muffling her screams into the bed, and that wouldn’t do. That wasn’t the Lena that she wanted. The Lena who knocked her practically unconscious with her words. 

She yanked on the omega’s hair, twisting the silky strands around her fist until Lena’s chin was raised, gasping, from the mattress. “Let it out.” Kara grunted, over the obscene wet smack of their bodies. “I want to hear you. Tell me how it feels.”

Lena didn’t need any further encouragement. 

“_God_,” she panted, red lips dropping open with each thrust. “So fucking good, so good—ah—fuck, Kara…I love how you fuck me. I _love_ it, I—”

Lena cut herself off with a strangled moan, and Kara grunted, increasing her savage pace. Her vision had started to blur, and from the way Lena was bearing down with her thrusts, she knew the omega had to be teetering on the precipice as well. The alpha’s whole body hunched over Lena’s and her fingers dug into the reddened flesh of her hips. 

“_Please_ let me come,” Lena babbled out, wailing. “You’re filling me so much, please, please….“

“Yes,” Kara grated, unable to stop herself any longer. “Fuck, Lena, I’m coming, _fuck_—“

“Yes!” Lena hissed out, seizing below her, and nearly screaming. “Come in me Kara, fuck, yes, fuck, I want you to rip that _fucking condom off and breed me—!”_

Well, that was unexpected. Kara let out a surprised cry, and her body shuddered one final time, exploding the pressure along her shaft as she gave a few hazy jerks of her hips and collapsed into the relief of release, groaning into the warm skin of Lena’s back. Lena was still coming, all around her, legs shaking and wet walls clinging to her cock, gripping for every last drop. 

The afterglow was long, and sweet. 

When Kara recovered enough, she freed Lena’s wrists from the cuffs, and started to gently withdraw, but Lena’s hand caught her hip and held her. So, instead, she lay practically flat on top of the omega, until their breathing steadied, and Lena let her roll away enough to slip out. She kept herself close, though. Didn’t want to stop kissing the omega’s shoulders and thumbing through her hair. 

“You win.” Kara admitted, finally. “You’re the Queen of sexual knockouts. When you told me to breed you, my last two brain cells damn near exploded.”

Lena made a happy little humming noise. “I wouldn’t call it a win, so much as a draw.” She sighed, and rolled back into Kara’s arms, wiggling her rear into the alpha’s lap. “You had me screaming for you before you even got inside.”

“Yeah, but when you said…that….” Kara trailed off, and caught a quick curious look over one shoulder. She coughed. 

“You like that?” Kara could almost feel Lena’s smile, even though her back was turned. “You know...we could try it out sometime.”

Kara’s entire body shuddered to a halt. Her lips felt dry. “What?”

Lena’s laugh was pleasantly victorious. “You’re too easy. Jack was right. No, darling, not for real.” Her hand was stroking slowly along Kara’s bicep, raising tiny blonde hairs. “I meant that I can go on birth control so we can stop using condoms. Make some fun role plays. After all...we’re not seeing other people, are we?”

“No, we’re not.” Kara swallowed. She couldn’t help the dopey smile creeping over her face and was glad Lena couldn’t see it. “So, you wanna be….like….girlfriends?”

“Kara, don’t be such a dork.” Lena laughed, but it was soft, affectionate. “Yes.”

“Oh. Good.” Kara nuzzled her head into dark hair, breathing closer. “And yeah, I’d like….doing that. The stuff you mentioned. Earlier.”

“It’ll take a month or so,” Lena warned, gently. She paused. “But you can always come in my ass in the meantime.”

Kara groaned so loud she shook the bed frame. _Lena_ was all she could think. _Lena Fucking Luthor. _

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for updates and prompts!


End file.
